Forum:Featured articles
We need to keep updating the featured articles section's' (yes, I'm also talking about the list of articles conspicuously listing the major characters of prominent users, too) regularly, like once a month, or omit it all together. It has not been very successful on the wiki since I attempted to keep the section updated a year or so ago, so I would be in favor of removing the section entirely unless there is some consensus on how to keep this feature active and the community motivated to aspire to write a featured article. This can be our key to "bribe" newbies to put some more effort into their works, or a colossal, egotistical show-off section. Your choice. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 21:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I want to keep this feature, but the problem is none of the admins here, save for you, me, and Sei ever seem to do a whole lot more than blocking problem users, or deleting pages that are unneeded. That's not me taking a shot at the other admins, its true. Whenever we try to do a project, admins sign up but never follow through with their work. I think it's time we start assigning admins to tasks (like Blackemo did during the start of things) and have them stick to their task. If they would rather just sit there and be a regular user with the ability to block or delete things and not do anything else, then they'll be perfectly happy without their admin powers. I think the example of what's going on on NF is why we should really shape up this site. We need to assign admins one job each, which could be the following; * Featured articles admin: In charge of choosing a featured article that is not their own (unless the other admins consent) once a month and then updating the main page with that information. * Mail admin: The one responsible with dealing with user issues and with messaging other users about important updates or news. * Deletion admin: An admin that goes through and deletes pages that are marked for deletion. * Block admin: The one responsible for blocking problem users and such. :And any other ideas we can come up with. That way we can hold somebody responsible if a job isn't done. This whole notion that admins shouldn't take a leadership role (something that seems to be suggested by NF's site notice) is ludicrous. Aside from that, admins need to be active on the forums where their help is advertised. Otherwise reconstructing the forums was a waste of time. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 21:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm a bit picky about how featured articles are chosen: the way you described it makes it seem like featured articles are based on the preferences of admin. I strongly believe that a featured article is supposed to represent the ideal quality of articles expected on the wiki. In order to achieve that, the community needs to play some role in choosing the article, as well as certain qualifications put in place to limit what can be considered for a featured article. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 01:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: I agree wholeheartedly, but you have got to realize that our community is so unlike most wikis, even other fanon/fanfiction wikis, that it's going to be hard to get them to actually do something structured and such even if they agree on it. How many times on NF and BFF have we held meetings on obtaining structure only to have the users and half the admins who agreed on it completely ignore it? If we want to do Featured Articles we first must get the community and the admins to cooperate. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 01:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Those that don't cooperate tend to be the ones that don't really do much of anything as admins, anyways. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 14:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I am all for this, and while I have to admit that Ten is right and a lot of admins, me included, don't follow through on reforms that we sign up for, in my case it's because it seems like the entire thing falls through. We always say, "Hey, this is wrong, let's try this," and then nothing ever gets assigned or carried out. If I am given a task, I'll go ahead and do it; I just need to know what my jobs are. That said, if we can actually carry something out with these jobs, I'd be in. As to the featured article issue, I think we definitely need to continue doing it, and I think maybe we should assign two or three admins that job as one of their duties, so that it isn't just one user's opinion, but we also don't have a ton of users electing their own articles. I'm afraid that if we let every person vote, we may end up with some that a lot of people like, and/or has good content, but isn't the best quality in its writing. The article not only has to be good, but also should be an example for others in terms of formatting, spelling, and grammar. --The Raven Master 01:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Easy fix for the users-promoting-their-own-articles problem: put minimum requirements for the articles that can be suggested to become featured articles. They all should have a minimum standard anyways. Star Wars Fanon, for instance, requires that the introductory section be at least 1000 words long so that there's sufficient content to put in the descriptor of the featured article section. On the other hand, the descriptor should not be too long. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 15:57, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::: Since we're revising our policies, lets move this discussion to Forum:BFF Rules Revision at the appropriate time to get a good vote on what we want to do with this. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 15:40, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion admin I wouldnt mind being charge of Deletions, I have a good track record in terms of Tagging and deleting articles that are non-bleach related and such. I'm just gonna need help in terms of the disgruntled users that attack admins for said deletions. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 17:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC)